The Choice
by Raeil
Summary: John plans on poppin' the question to Natalie but who do you think shows up in the nick of time to win Natalie over and some soup?
1. The Choice

Viki is finally healed and Natalie and John can finally be together. Paul was put in jail for being envolved with the drug   
  
dealing thing in Puerto Rico. It's been 5 months and everyone has already forgotten about Paul. Natalie and John are at a  
  
resturaunt and John plans on poppin' the question.   
  
"So..um..you look really nice." John said looking down.   
  
"Thanks you, too. " Natalie said flatteringly.   
  
"Look..um..there's something I've been wanting to ask you and well Natalie-" he begins to get on one knee until the   
  
obnoxious waitor comes and he falls.  
  
"Can I tell you our specials for today?" waitor said.  
  
John, on the ground still, ties the waitor's shoelaces together while he gets up.  
  
"Sure, what soup ya got?" John asked.   
  
"Well, let me see we have the-"  
  
"Great why dont you go get that for me?"  
  
"Um-but the specials tonight,sir,are-"   
  
"I DONT CARE," John replied.   
  
Waitor starts to walk away while giving John an evil glare but then falls. John and Natalie dont even notice.  
  
"So you were about to ask me something?" Natalie asked.   
  
"Yeah, Nata-" begins once again to get on one knee.   
  
They hear a voice from behind them. John pops up looking around.   
  
"Natalie," Paul said.   
  
"Oh my God! John it's-um..er..what was his name again?" Natalie said dumb-blondely. (NOTE:No effence to you blondes out there.)  
  
"Paul," John said plainly.   
  
"Oh right! Oh my God! Look everyone it's Paul!"   
  
She points while everybody still continues eating their food without any notice of Natalie.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" John asked.   
  
"I came here for Natalie....And the plus the soup is good."  
  
John glances at the waitor still on the floor.   
  
"Heh..I wouldnt know.." John said.   
  
"Natalie, why dont you get away from this loser and come stay with me, hah?" Paul asked.   
  
"Paul, Im with John now. And plus..you talk like your in special ED-it's kind of a turn off."  
  
"Shuddap Natawie! I mean..er...Natalie, this guy is not worth it." he said.   
  
John stands up and walks on waitor.  
  
"You know what Cramer why dont you go back to the disgusting hole that you came from? Or-I gotta better idea. Why dont I just put you there?" John came near   
  
Paul.  
  
"You can just try Mc Bain."   
  
"Try? Hah Yeah I can do a lot more than just try. Just ask Mr. Chicken Noodle over there," John points.  
  
"Finally! Someone noti-"   
  
John kicks the waitor to the side.   
  
"This isnt your decision John, okay? It's Natalie's. Why dont we hear what she has to say?"   
  
Everyone in the resturaunts eyes are on Natalie; including the waitor. Crickets can be heard in the backround.  
  
"Paul...I-I cant...," Natalie stutters  
  
"Natalie, enough with the act okay? Com'on we can talk outside, but we gota make it quick okay? I gotta see a man about some soup..."  
  
Natalie gets up and starts to walk with Paul.   
  
"Natalie..." John said while trying to stop her.   
  
"John, I'll be fine. I need to do this." Natalie walks outside with Paul while walking over the waitor.  
  
Paul shut the glass doors behind them.   
  
"Okay. Paul-" Natalie started.   
  
Paul puts his hand over Natalie's mouth. John sees it and starts running for Paul but runs into the glass door while falling right next to the waitor.   
  
"Please, Natalie, just listen," Paul pleaded.   
  
He takes his hand off her mouth.  
  
"That guy in there, he's not worth it okay? Why are you wasting your time with him when you could be with someone who really understands you and knows the  
  
real you? Natalie you and me both know you're not yourself around John and you never will be."  
  
In the backround everyone in the resturaunts faces are smashed to the window watching. Paul sees Kelly and Kevin radnomly in the crowd. Kelly has a worried   
  
constipated look on her face. Todd is seen in the backround pointing and laughing at Kelly's pathetic and fat face. Kevin is angrily holding up a sign that says "I know  
  
about the baby you fucking craddle hopper." Paul twitches as he continues.   
  
"Natalie, are you going to continue to try be someone you're not?" he said.   
  
Please review. 


	2. The Choice 2

Paul and Natalie are still outside and everyone is waiting for her answer; especially John.  
  
"No. No, I am not being someone that I'm not okay? John does know the real me and obviously you dont see that," Natalie said.  
  
"No, Natalie, I don't. And you know what Im gonna do something about it." Paul said walking away.  
  
Paul runs to the resturaunt doors and suprisingly, he opened them. He comes after John.  
  
"Ah, crap. I need a weapon. Hey, wait a minute..I have my handy dandy plastic knife!" Paul thought.   
  
He wips the knife out of his pocket. Everyone stares with amazement.   
  
"Yes, I have a knife! But not just any knife you see...A PLASTIC ONE!! MuAhAhAhAhHhahAHh!!" Paul said with an evil accent.  
  
No one blinks.   
  
"Is THAT all you got?" John complains.   
  
"Yes..yes it is!! FEAR ME!! MuAhAhaHAhahAHha!"  
  
"Alright then." John said while shrugging.   
  
John goes into the kitchen and walks past the real knife and comes out with a..yes you've guessed it. Swordfish.   
  
"I will kill you with my feesh (fish)!" John said evilly.  
  
"But I have a knife you see..But not just any knife...A-"  
  
"PLASTIC ONE," everyone in the resturaunted yelled.   
  
"Yes..a plastic one!! Feel my wrath most fishy one!"   
  
They then begin swordfighting with a plastic knife and a swordfish.   
  
"Feel my feesh (fish)!!!" John shouts.   
  
All of a sudden Todd comes in with a silver bowl on his head. He jumps in, in a very kung-fooish way.  
  
"WAahAhh!! does kung-foo movements with handsI kung foo yo ass!" he said in a kung-foo accent.   
  
"No, you will not! Because I have a knife you see...but not just any knife...A PLASTIC ONE!!" Paul said once again.   
  
"Oh my God..he's got a PLASTIC knife..what shall we do?!" Todd says trembling.   
  
All of a sudden David comes flying in with his hands on his waist with a cape blowing in the air and outfit fully made in leather.   
  
"Dont fret! I am Leather Pants Man!!" David said like a super-hero.   
  
"Hey, Im the one who wears leather around here..." John said.   
  
"No, because... I am Leather Pants Man!!"  
  
"Oh, Leather Pants Man! Save us!" Todd said girly-like.   
  
"Of course I will because..I am-ah nevermind. "   
  
"Okay leather pants what ya got?" Paul asked.   
  
"You need to leave Plastic Boy. " David said while flinging his arm trying to point at the door, but knocks out the waitor.   
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY SOUP!?!" Paul whined.   
  
Waitor comes in handing Paul a bowl of soup.   
  
"Here. (thinking:Heh..try eating that with a knife..but not just any knife...etc.) NOW EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."  
  
"Natalie, Im glad he didnt talk you into anything," John said.   
  
"And how do you know I didnt?" Paul hints.   
  
"Because..who would want Plastic Boy when she could have Lord Swordfish?"   
  
"Or Leather Pants Man!" David said, interrupting.   
  
John sticks the swordfish into David's mouth and David walks away.   
  
"Natalie this guy isnt gonna make you choose is he?" John asked.   
  
"Heh.." Paul muttered.   
  
Randomly Babe and Bianca walk by Paul and slap him and walk away; both holding babies. Todd walks by laughing while secretly taking Paul's knife. Kevin walks by and   
  
kicks Paul in the leg and Kelly chases after Kevin.   
  
"Ow!! You all havent seen the last of Plastic Boy!" Paul exclaimed waving his fist in the air.   
  
Todd wiggles the knife in the air.  
  
"Na-na-na-na-na-na!!" Todd teased.   
  
Paul, shocked and heartbroken, demands for an answer from Natalie.  
  
"So Nat, what's it gonna be?" Paul demanded.   
  
Review please!! 


	3. The Choice 3

Paul and John are both waiting for an answer from Natalie once again. Now that they have both shown their oh-so-super-stuff. Who will she choose? Plastic Boy or   
  
Lord Swordfish? .......  
  
Natalie looks at both of them with strong confusion.   
  
Natalie thinks...  
  
Who should I pick? Lord Sword-er..I mean John or Paul? Im in love with John..but Im not sure about my feelings for   
  
Paul...  
  
"Natalie? Hello? Are you in there?" Paul knocks on Natalie's head.   
  
Natalie shoves his hand off her head.   
  
"Yes, Paul. Just leave me alone okay? I dont know what to think right now and your not making it any easier for me by  
  
making me choose."  
  
"Well, Natalie you cant make us wait forever!"   
  
"Yes, I can! Er- I mean..it's gonna take some time okay? I just need to be by myself to think okay?"  
  
"Alright. Fine, FINE. But that means NO MC BAIN either."  
  
"Look pal Im the one who's with he-" John says being interrupted by Natalie.  
  
"John, Pauls right. This is the only fair way."  
  
Paul smirks.   
  
"So that means NO fighting NO arguing and absolutely NO SUPERHEROES. Got it?" Natalie demands.  
  
"Aww Natalie..But cant I just get another plastic knife from the waitor?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT."  
  
Natalie sees John trying to sneak another fish.   
  
"AH-AH-AH John. That means NO FISH for you either," Natalie says.   
  
"Awww, just one more?!" John whines.  
  
"No."  
  
As they leave David AKA:Leather Pants Man and Kelly are listening in.   
  
"So Ace wasnt really yours? Why didnt you tell me? I coulda saved you! And you know why?" David asks.  
  
" Sigh Yes..because YOU ARE LEATHER PANTS MAN," she imitates poorly.   
  
"Uh..no. Cuz I coulda told Kevin the truth myself and that woulda saved you the trouble of getting kidnapping   
  
charges."  
  
Kelly punches David.   
  
"I didnt even feel that! And you know why?" David elbows Kelly, hinting.   
  
"Because you were wearing so much God damn leather you didnt even feel it?"  
  
"No..because..I AM LEATHER PANTS MAN!"   
  
Kelly rolls her eyes and they walk out together.   
  
Todd comes in, still with the silver metal bowl on his head acting normally in his Todd way once again.   
  
"Hey Leather dude, Knify boy, Fish man let's get outta hear the waitor's gettin' pissed...and he might not give you your  
  
fish back," he says to John.   
  
"Nooooooo!!! MY FEESH!!"  
  
"Ah, ya get over it."   
  
He then signals for everyone to get out untill John sees the waitor cutting up his swordfish with Paul's plastic knife.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" John and Paul scream at the same time diving accross the table stopping  
  
the waitor from destroying their proud possesions aka trademarks.   
  
"Yes, oh precious feesh you will never leave my site again!" he tenderly strokes his feesh-er..i mean..fish.   
  
"Aww knife! I missed you buddy!" he hugs his plastic knife till it stabs him. He jerks off the knife and throws it on the   
  
ground.   
  
"BAD KNIFE! BAD!! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! points to corner TIMEOUT FOR YOU MISTER!"   
  
The knife is put in the corner facing the wall.   
  
"Hey you guys ready to go-Dude..what's up with the knife?" Natalie says looking at the corner confused.  
  
"Dont talk to him. This is his punishment."  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"He-he..aww it's so awful," Paul covers his eyes; getting teary-eyed.   
  
"..."  
  
"He stabbed me," Paul starts to cry.   
  
"So. It's a knife."  
  
"IT?!! IT?! HE HAS FEELINGS TO YA KNOW!!!" Paul covers the knife's ears.   
  
Natalie rolls her eyes.  
  
In the backround the knife tries to sneak away. Paul catches him.   
  
"NO-NO! YOU GET BACK THERE RIGHT NOW!"   
  
He runs faster.   
  
"THAT'S IT! NO FISH TONIGHT!"  
  
John pops in.   
  
"FEESH? FEESH? FEEEEEEEESH!!!!!!!!" he then begins running around the resturaunt waving his hands in the air   
  
with his precious feesh.   
  
"Okay, let's get out of here before the waitor starts wearing David's leather..." Natalie says while walking out with Paul  
  
on one side and John on the other loving every moment of it. 


End file.
